Terix Val'Danadex Trel tr'Llweii
Terix Val'Danadex Trel tr'Llweii was a male Romulan centurion who served the Romulan Star Empire during the time of the Earth-Romulan War. Biography He served under Admiral Valdore and was a member of his Fifth Legion. Terix was dispatched when he heard intruders had attacked Doctor Ehrehin's laboratory. However, his forces were too late in saving the Technologist who died from a disruptor blast. During the doctors funeral, he witnessed his assistant Cunaehr acting strangely and determined that the rite he had performed was similar to that of their Vulcan cousins. Thus, he suspected the Ehrehin assistant in being a Vulcan spy. Arresting Cunaehr, he took him before Admiral Valdore who decided not to investigate the matter and said that it was a case of mistaken identity. Secretly, he informed Terix that he was to watch over the suspected spy during a mission to locate the Ejhoi Ormiin who were believed to have been involved in Doctor Ehrehin's assassination. After gathering information, Terix and Cunaehr ended up on Rator III, where there was an Ejhoi Ormiin base. They were found by Sopek's men, but Terix rendered them all unconscious with a sonic device. Seeing that Cunaehr was unaffected, as he was human and the device worked at higher frequencies than humans could hear, Terix had proof that he was a spy and was about to kill him when Malcolm Reed and T'Pol arrived to save Trip Tucker and stunned Terix in the process. The unconscious Terix was left with Sopek while the others escaped from the base, which was now exploding. ( }}) Terix, now without memory, found himself on Sopek's ship as it was being destroyed and made his way to an escape pod, escaping before the ship was blown up. He was found by Trip Tucker and V'Shar agent Ych'a and taken aboard the cargo ship they were traveling on. Ych'a used this opportunity to use mindmelds to give Terix the identity of Tevik, a Vulcan V'Shar agent that had been undercover as Terix for the past fourteen years. The three went to Achernar to destroy the stolen avaihh lli vastam prototype, but they were caught by Sopek, who had survived the destruction of his ship. Tevik and Trip's memories were erased to hide the fact that Ych'a and Sopek were working together and they escaped to return to Vulcan. Terix was getting periodic mindmelds from Ych'a to keep his original personality from regaining control. While at T'Pol's home, Ych'a ended up stuck in Terix's mind during one of these mindmelds and had to be freed by both her husband and T'Pol, who realized that Ych'a had altered the memories of both Terix and Trip on their escape from Achernar. ( ) In the aftermath of the attack on Mount Seleya, Terix escaped from Vulcan, eventually finding his way back to Romulan space and being posted at . He captured Trip Tucker, who was still using the Vulcan alias of Sodok, and did not kill him on sight, something he regretted as he believed Sodok to have just stood by while Ych'a erased his memories. Terix handed Trip over to Admiral Valdore and when Sodok was once again forced into working for the Romulans to stop the Ejhoi Ormiin, Terix volunteered to once again keep an eye on Trip, but Valdore instead picked Tal Shiar agent T'Luadh to chaperon the spy. Terix was promoted to Subcommander and served directly under Admiral Valdore. He was present at the end of the battle against Haakona, where the Romulans unleashed a modified form of the Loque'eque virus against the Haakonans and lead the forces that took the Ejhoi Ormiin base where the stolen avaihh lli vastam prototype had been properly made into seven ships, though parts of the warp drives were missing from them. Terix was ordered by Valdore to find the missing pieces and to interrogate the Ejhoi Ormiin personnel that still lived, including the presumed dead Sopek. After the Battle of Cheron and the end of the Earth-Romulan War, Terix had once again been promoted, this time to Commander. He was unable to stop First Consul T'Leikha from assassinating Admiral Valdore, but he was immediately able to avenge him, severing her head from her body with his honor blade. ( ) Terix would be remembered as a hero to the Romulan Empire, who named the warbird in his honor. ( ) category:romulan military personnel category:romulans category:romulan centurions Category:Romulan subcommanders Category:Romulan commanders